


Career Advice For Wood

by red_b_rackham



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Career Advice, Gen, Humor, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Wood is a fifth year and its his turn to meet with McGonagall for career advice. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Career Advice For Wood

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I originally wrote this aaaages ago - it's a wee 250 bit about Oliver seeing McGonagall for career advice in his fifth year. The very original idea for this came from michellek25 from S.H.A.L.L.O.W. at FictionAlley and I sat down to actually write it and expand it a titch. (Originally posted on ff.net 12/30/2005)

* * *

Oliver Wood stood outside Professor McGonagall's office, silently waiting for his turn. He was a fifth year, and after the Gryffindor student with a last name proceeding his left the office, Oliver was to head in and begin his career advice session with Professor McGonagall. He hadn't been waiting long, and didn't have to wait much longer. Moments later, Elizabeth Wilkinson exited McGonagall's office, beaming, and holding several large brochures about accounting.

Oliver shook his head. _Who_ would _want_ to be an accountant?

"Wood!" McGonagall called from inside her office.

Oliver entered obediently, his hand holding gently onto the shoulder strap of his Quidditch gear bag. He had been ready to head down to the pitch when Angelina reminded him he had to go for his career advice session. He'd hurried over and luckily wasn't late. He was ready to head to practice the moment the meeting was over.

McGonagall's eyes looked at the bag as Oliver set it on the floor and took a seat. She cracked a very small smile before turning her face very serious again. She ruffled the brochures and papers spread out in front of her importantly into a very neat pile and then slowly set her hands on top of the very neat pile.

She looked down her nose right into Oliver's eyes, then gestured with one of her hands towards Oliver's Quidditch things and said sternly, "Going to play professionally, Wood?"

Oliver nodded. "Of course."

"Good." McGonagall clacked the papers upright and drew her gaze away, trying not to smirk. "Dismissed."

Oliver grinned. "Thanks." He gathered up his things and left.

**-end-**


End file.
